Berry Fashion
by cassie5
Summary: Rachel, Quinn, and Kurt own a fashion industry called Berry Fashion. A visit from Santana eventually ends up with all the glee club getting together for the first time since high school. Maybe some Puckleberry, but definatley not the main point yet.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel was in a cab on her way to work in another day of Berry Fashion. She had her planner in one hand with her new hand drawn print of an idea for the Winter Collection and in her other hand was her clutch purse. The cab pulled over to the Berry Building and she smiled at the cab driver and tipped him a hundred dollars.

As she stepped out a cluster of paparazzi bombarded her and she loved every second of it. She gave off her best smile and patiently answered every question they had yet never stopped walking toward the enterance of the building where Quinn was waiting looking excited. She skipped into the building excited for whatever Quinn was excited about.

"Rachel! Looking cute today!" Quinn sighed and looked over Rachel's outfit which they did every day. They did this and were completely honest with each other. If one thought the other was wearing something unnacteptable or outdated the other had to get rid of it. Today Rachel was wearing a blue and white polka dotted strapless dress that fell right above her knees which was currently covered up by her thirty second coat she owned which was all white and had only buttons. Her shoes were white ballerina slippers with heels. Finally, her hair was in a tight bun with chopsticks and light make up.

Quinn on the other hand had a much edgier style. She was wearing black jeans and a orange, red, and dark green striped short sleeved shirt, covered in a short indoor jacket sweatshirt that was a creamish color. Then she was wearing red wedges and her hair was in loose curls and pulled to one side with their signiture diamond swirled with black hair clip.

"Wow Quinn, you seem really bubbly today." Rachel said as they began walking toward her office which was on the seventh floor. They entered the elevator and Quinn quickly began talking as soon as the doors closed.

"Alright. So I was up all night last night thinking of ideas for the model coming in from Victoria Secret, you know as you assigned me the project. They want a bra and panty set and because it its winter and Victoria Secret is all about tight summery clothing-"

The elevator doors opened and Quinn immediatley stopped mid sentence.

Rachel gave her a funny look and laughed. "Why did you stop talking?"

Quinn stared pointedly at the cameras placed in several spots on the ceiling. "Not even the security guys can hear what I have to say." She pulled Rachel into her office and closed the door tightly behind them. "Alright. So. As I was saying it's complicated mixing winter and Victoria Secret and so I decided to make a warm bra and panty set!"

Rachel looked up confused as she sat at her text, taking a sip of the hot vanilla latte that was waiting for her on her desk every day. "And how did you manage to make only panties and bras warm in any way, shape, or form?"

Quinn giggled and slightly blushed at her excitement. "They're called WintBras and WintPanties. They are all in only shades of warm colors such as red. So, the wiring in them are actually electricity wires that give heat! In the panties their is a fabric patch on the butt that does the same thing!"

Rachel nodded, thinking about it. "That's actually suprisingly brilliant! I'm sure that it will become the next big thing in the fashion industry."

Quinn sat in the chair across from her desk. "That's not all. They also give off a scent! The scent I have decided come in either Peppermint, Hot Chocolate, and Sugarplum Icing."

Rachel's eyebrows scrunched. "Sugarplum Icing?"

Quinn nodded and stood up, obviously now too excited to be sitting. "Sugarplum Icing is going to me a new signature scent if you allow me to carry out the plan I plan on contacting Emphriam to create th scent. I am planning on it smelling almost cool with the mixture of vanilla custard and flavored sugar. I think that the cold scent mixed with the warmth of the undergarments will be a wonderful contrast."

Rachel laughed and clapped as Quinn bowed. "Wow. I definatley am going along with the plan. I do believe that you are taking a new level to bras and panties and when it is released, your face is going to be up on bill bords right next to me. Maybe even by yourself!"

Quinn squealed. "Do you really think so?" She didn't even wait for th answer as she ran for the door yelling over her shoulder that she had to go meet with Ephriam.

Rachel laughed to herself, shaking her head as she looked over her plans for today. She jumped up and realized that in ten minutes a group of high schoolers would be arriving at her office to do some question and answer about Berry Fashion and work. She took another drink of her latte and called to Kurt's office having to warn him not to come to her office for at least forty minutes so that he wouldn't barge in on her and the students.

The phone rang not even once before Kurt's bright and happy greeted her.

"Good Morning Kurt. How did your date with Blaine go last night?" Rachel asked politly before telling him to stay put for a while.

He laughed on the other end and Rachel could almost see him toying with his neckolace while staring out of his huge window. "Rachel, honey, we are twenty three. I would hardly call it a date. It was more of an annual get together. With him always at the factory and me staying late in preparation for our Winter Collection, we only see each other at a glance in the morning in the morning. I feel like we talked to each other for the first time in a couple months until last night. Is that crazy or what? But dont' worry, I completley agree on the whole required hours thing here."

Rachel felt bad and quickly offered a day off this week but as she knew her would, he turned her down. She continued. "Did Quinn talk to you about her Victoria Secret outfit idea?"

Kurt gaffawed. "She just left saying how she is so happy and relieved that you went along with idea. Then she said something about Ephriam and ran out as fast as she ran in! She sure is excited but she was talking so fast that I don't think that I'm sure i understood what she said."

Rachel nodded in understandment. "I'll catch you up later, but the reason I really called is because I am having a group of high schoolers in here scheduled in less than two minutes, so please avoid phone calls and suprise barging in unless an emergency has popped up."

Kurt spoke, excited. "High Schoolers? Maybe you'll get inspiration from them."

A knock sounded on Rachel's door and immediatley ended her converstion with Kurt. "Come in!" She yelled calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

A group of curious teenagers and a nervous looking teacher, along with Wendy who did most tours of the building came in throught the door. A young girl gasped and made herself known in the group. "Oh my god, it's really you; Rachel Berry!"

Rachel giggled and stood. "Welcome to my office you guys!"

The teacher nervoulsy walked up to her with her head down. "Hello Ms. Berry. Um, yes, well, we, uh-class! First off, thank Ms. Berry for allowing us to enter into her office and speak with her. Well, Ms Berry, do we have to be done by a certain time? It is...uh...nine fifteen."

Rachel shook the teacher's hand. "Please. Call me Rachel. Well, I have my first meeting of the day in forty minutes, but I have a feeling we will be done by then."

The teacher nodded and made her way to the back of the group again. "Yes well, kids...go on!"

Of course,as Rachel knew, the young looking girl stepped up first. "I have a question for you. Seven months, Two weeks, and Five days ago, I sent you a letter. Did you get it? And if you did, why did you not respond to it like I requested specifically in the letter?"

Rachel almost felt nervous. Ever since she began getting thousands of letters a day, she had hired someone to read them for her and only give ones that stuck out in any way to her. This girls' letter must have been passed up. "I never got the letter sweetie. I suggest you try again as we have three different locations; london, paris, and new york, but I work in New York and only occasionaly visit the other two. I'm sorry about that."

The girl smiled, suspicioulsy though. "Good answer. I believe you, but if I find out you lied i will never buy any more of your products."

Rachel flinched at her words. "Alright."

A guy stepped up. "How much money do you make in a year?"

Rachel always felt uncomfortable discussing her income, but knew that a good chunk of the population buying the magazine were teenagers so she did not want to upset him or blow him off. "Well, it's definatley a good paying job." She laughed nervously as the boy continued to bare into her soul. "Um, any other questions?" Oh shoot, she just blew him off, didn't she?

The girl stepped up again. "Have you always wanted to be a fashion designer? Because I have always wanted to be a fasion designer since i was just two years old when my older sister would dress me up and we would give fasion shows during family gatherings. I plan on going to college for fashion and someday working along side you. So back to my question. Did you have the same dream that I have right now, because if you did then I'll probably acheive my goals because we both were interested in the same thing, you know?"

Rachel smiled sadly. "I wish, but actually in high school I dreamed of becoming a broadway star, but dreams change and five years later, here I am, having the time of my life."

The girl looked heart broken. "Are you saying that my dream is going to change and I am going to end up somewhere else? Because that is not going to happen." She stormd out, slamming the door behind her.

The group awkwardly followed after and the teacher mummbled a quiet thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel walked into Quinn's office and immediatley slammed the door, making Quinn jump. "I just made a little girl with big dreams storm out of my office crying."

Quinn huffed out a humourless laugh. "Well, you never were introduced to kids. What did you do?"

Rachel shook her head and slouched in the chair opposite Quinn. "I told her that I ended up somewhere else than where I had dreamed as a kid and that just set her off..."

Quinn stood and placed her hands on her hips, walking around the desk and sat in the chair next to Rachel. "Look, Rachel, when talking to kids and their dreams, make them think that anything is possible or they will completley give up and in about ten to twenty years the entertainment industry is going to go way down."

Rachel sighed and put her head in her hands. Looking up she was wearing a small, sad smile and small tears were escaping from her eyes. "That girl reminded me of high school...and glee club...Juliard...Broadway...What happened to all of that?"

Quinn gave her a tissue, as it was unacceptable for fashion designers to have smeared make up. "You found a new calling and there is absolutley wrong with that."

Rachel shook her head and let out a short, obnoxious sob. "Don't you remember? I got into Juliard, and Kurt didn't. So, because I felt bad, I decided to stick with Kurt and we ended up here."

Quinn shrugged. "So what are you saying? Are you having regrets?"

Rachel sat there and sniffled her last sniffles. "No. Of course not. I-I love it here and I love what I get to do every morning I wake up."

Quinn smiled, looking relieved. "Good, because I'm pretty sure this place would fall apart without you."

Rachel let out a shaky laugh, stood, and smoothed out her dress. She wasn't exactly having regrets; she was just curious about Broadway and determined to see a show. To think of it, all this time spent in New York City and she hasn't seen one Broadway show, because she has been too busy with work. That would have to channge.


End file.
